


Spellbound

by BlakeWolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Bisexuality, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Lesbians, Loss, Love, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakeWolf/pseuds/BlakeWolf
Summary: The magical world has some new people joining in, adventure is bound to happen with these kids, the only question is, what will be told in this tale.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 9





	1. Welcome To Our School

(Violet’s Pov)

I had placed my luggage on the top railing in my cabin that I had decided to seat in for the long trip to the school. I was taking a seat to relax and read until I hear a sound and look to see Louis and Marlon shoving each other messing around a bit in the isle.

“Hey you two want to come put your stuff up before you break each other’s bones?” I say and they look at me.

“Hey Violet, long time no see.” Louis says as he comes in and places his luggage up next to mine.

“Yea been what, two months?” I asked and he nods and Marlon places his bag up on the railing too.

“Well since you two are catching up I’m going to catch up on some needed sleep.” Marlon says and I roll my eyes as I look to Louis and the train starts to move a bit and we take our seats and I look out the window.

“You ok Violet?” Louis asked as he sat next to Marlon who was now sleeping.

“Yea I’m fine, and you?” I asked.

“Same fine as can be you know.” He says and I nod and I look to Louis.

“Your dad giving you a hard time?” I asked him and he nods.

“Same old same old.” He says and I nod.

“Same old Same old indeed.” I say as he looked to me and we both sit in silence. I grabbed my book and started to flip through a few of the pages for a bit out of boredom, I looked over to Louis and Marlon as they messed around a bit. Louis having woken Marlon up from his nap that is and I looked out the window to see some of the farmland. It wasn’t long till I hear a commotion as I get up along with Louis as we look out into the isle to see some kids shoving a girl who had this baseball cap with the letter D sewed into it and I quickly move into the isle and shove the older kids away.

“The hell is wrong with you?” I asked and they just looked at me as I helped the girl up and grabbed her bag as I helped her over to my cabin.

“Thank you.” She says and I nod.

“Who’s this?” Louis asked and I looked to him then to the girl.

“I’m uh, Clementine, um thank you.” She says as she looked to me.

“I’m Violet, Violet Aldon.” I introduced myself as I place her bag up on the top railing and secure it.

“CLEM!” I hear an look to see a boy.

“DUCK!” She yelled as she goes up and hugs him.

“Are you ok I heard some older kids were messing with you.” The boy says.

“Yea but Violet here helped me.” She explained to him and he looked to me and I nod as I looked to him.

“Thank you.” He says and I nod.

“Yea well…. Anyway um.” I looked to her and then to my friends.

“I’m Louis and this is Marlon, we have more friends but they’re in other parts of the train right now.” Louis introduced himself and they all shake hands.

“Anyway, uh you two can stay here until we get to the school, we can watch out for the older kids for you.” I say and they both nod.

“So, what year are you guys?” Duck asked and I look to him then to Louis and Marlon.

“Third years.” Louis tells them and I nod a bit as I look down the isle a bit.

“You waiting on someone?” Clementine asked and I look at her.

“Kinda, no one important really.” I say as I look back to them.

“Violet is waiting for the treat lady to come by.” Louis blabs.

“Yea she’s wanting the chocolate frogs.” Marlon says as he shoved me a bit.

“What’s so good about chocolate frogs?” Clementine asked and I looked at her.

“AH don’t tell her, I’ll show you what’s so good about them when the treat lady comes by.” I say as we all hear the lady.

“Anything from the trolley?” We hear and look up to see the read headed woman as she smiled at us.

“AH, Violet, Louis and Marlon, I have yours right here.” She says and she hands us our treats and I pay for my sweets and I get some extras for clementine and duck. Bonnie then smiles as she goes down the isle asking if anyone wanted anything and I hand Clementine a chocolate frog box.

“Go on open it.” I say as we all watch her and she looked at us then opens the box and I watch as the chocolate frog jumped out and onto the window and as Clementine tried to catch it, it jumped out the window and we all laugh.

“Holy hell that was good.” I say as I catch my breath and I open mine and hand her the chocolate.

“There is a card in there too.” Louis says as he eats one of his gummy slugs.

“Cards?” She asked as she looked at it.

“Oh wow, you got the headmasters Card, it’s very rare actually.” Duck explained and I look to her.

“I’m surprised you don’t know a lot about these things.” Louis says.

“I didn’t grow up with a magical family.” She says and I look at her.

“No magical parents?” Marlon asked.

“Nope… is that bad?” She asked.

“No, it’s not.” I say and she looked at me.

“It’s not bad, there are just a few amounts of people with nonmagical parents.” I say and they looked to her and nod.

“Want another chocolate frog?” I asked and she nods a bit as I hand her the box and she opens it just in time to catch the frog. When she caught it, the spell wore off and I smile as she takes a bite and looks at the card.

“Who’s Lilly?” Clementine asked and they all shrugged.

“She’s one of the famous wizards that worked with our headmaster during the great Wizard war of 1969, she was missing for a bit before they found her again, but we have no idea where she is right now.” I say.

“Well informed on this?” Clementine asked.

“Violet likes certain things, she’s not much of a bookworm though.” Louis says and I roll my eyes.

“Anyway, that’s a rare card too, that’s the last one they have of her or the last one we’ve seen for hmmm twenty years.” I tell her and she nods and finishes her frog and I eat some of Louis’s gummy slugs.

“So you all are third Years?” Duck asked and we all nod.

“So how is the school?” Clementine asked.

“It’s ok, you know usually bad things happen but nothing to bad.” Marlon says, it was a few hours before we started to get close to the school and I look to see Ruby and Aasim and I wave to them as they come in.

“Hey, Ruby and Aasim what is up?” Louis asked.

“Nothing much just wanted to remind you guys to get your robes ready.” Ruby says and I see Brody.

“You tell these three to get ready?” Brody asked.

“Well these five really.” Aasim says as he points to the other two.

“We need to wear our robes?” Clementine asked and I nod.

“Yea, you guys need to head to the cafeteria once we get to the school so you can be sorted into your houses.” I say.

“Houses?” Clementine asked.

“Right there are four houses, Hufflepuff.” I say as I point to Louis as he grabbed his robe.

“Ravenclaw.” I say as I point to Aasim and Ruby.

“Gryffindor.” I point to Brody.

“And Slytherin.” I say as I grabbed my rob and Marlon grabbed his.

“My dad is the Slytherin House Leader, he’s also the potions teacher.” Duck explained to Clementine and she nods.

“People think we’re weird being from different houses and still being friends, but we aren’t like that, we’ve known each other since before we went to the school.” Louis says and we all nod.

“How do you get sorted into different houses?” She asked and I look to her as I fix my tie a bit.

“Magic.” I say and we all laugh.

“We don’t know but the hat is never wrong.” Aasim says.

“Next Stop, Ericson.” We hear and I look to the other two.

“You should get your robes on.” Ruby says as her and Aasim leave and I look to Brody.

“I’ll meet you guys when we get to the boats.” She says and we nod as she leaves and Duck leaves as well and I look to Clementine.

“Hey, people are going to try and tell you that the house you get put in might be lame or cruel and stuff but don’t take it to heart, sometimes they’re jealous that they didn’t get the house they wanted, or stay in the family, but whatever house you’re put in, have pride in it.” Marlon says and I nod.

“Are any of you guys not in a house that you wanted to be in?” She asked.

“My family has always been in Gryffindor.” Marlon says.

“But I was put in Slytherin.” He says and I looked to Louis.

“I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw.” Louis says.

“And I’m in Slytherin…. Just like everyone else in my family.” I tell her.

“Welcome to Ericson.” We hear and I look at the others as we all get up and Clementine tries to grab her bags.

“Oh don’t worry about those, they’ll have them in your room when we get there.” I say and she nods as we all head out and I see Brody and the others as we get in a big boat and we start to sail to the school.

“Holy cow it’s huge.” Clementine says in awe and I laugh a bit.

“Trust me, it’s bigger than this, there’s a lot of land you aren’t seeing.” I tell her. It takes ten minutes for us to get to the school and I help Clementine off the boat and I hear my name.

“VI!” I hear as I turn only to be put into a bear hug and I chuckle.

“Hey Sophie, where is Minnie?” I asked and I look up to see Minnie walking to us.

“Hey Minnie.” I asked and she nods.

“Who’s this?” She asked as she points to Clementine.

“Sorry, this is Clementine she’s new.” I explain and they both shake hands.

“Nice to meet you Clementine.” She says.

“We should head in.” Minnie says and I nod.

“Yea, uh give me a bit?” I asked and she nods as she follows her sister and I look to Clementine.

“Your friend Duck is over there; I’ll see you in the cafeteria.” I say and she nods as we part ways and I follow Minnie and Sophie.

“Making friends?” Minnie asked and I nod.

“Yea, she was being bullied so I helped her.” I explained as we go and take our seats in the cafeteria.

“You’re too nice.”

“Didn’t stop you from being my friend.” I say as I chuckled and looked to the doors as they opened up and the new students came walking in to be sorted into their housing.

“Mariana Garcia?” We hear and we look to see a young girl walking up and sitting down in the chair as the hat is put on her head.

“Oh, fire in your soul, passion, smarts…. GRYFFINDOR!” There are cheers and people clapping as the girl goes and takes her seat.

“Gabe Garcia.” The next person was called and we all watch him.

“Hmm, interesting, you have passion yes, bravery too just like your sister.” I hear the hat say as I watch him.

“The only house I can put you in is…. GRYFFINDOR!” The hat yelled again more cheers and clapping and I look to see a familiar hat and I smile as I wave to Clementine and she waved back to me as she looked to me.

“Clementine Hutchison.” We hear and I see Clementine walking up and she takes her hat off after she sat down in the chair and I watch her.

“Hmm interesting, you have pain with you but again also bravery, you’ve been through a lot…. You would be suited for Slytherin with what I’m feeling…... GRYFFINDOR!” I hear and I clap for her as she gets off the chair and she puts her hat back on as she takes her seat with the other Gryffindor’s. Other people were sorted out into their respected houses and I look to see our headmaster as he stands up.

“Welcome to Ericson new arrivals, congratulations on being sorted to your new houses, we hope you have a wonderful year here learning what you need to know in order to work in the Wizardry world, I am the Headmaster of the school I am Lee Everett, if you have anything you need to talk to that you cannot say to your House Leader then please come to me.” He says and we all nod.

“Welcome.” Lee says and then dinner came to the table and we see the ghost floating around and we eat and I look to Clementine as she talks to her house students and I looked to Minnie.

“So, how was the train ride? You didn’t come find me and Sophie.” She says to me and I nod.

“Sorry I’ll make it up to you two, I just wanted to make sure Clementine was ok.” I say and she nods.

“How are you going to make it up?” She asked.

“Well I heard that the school is allowing the older students to go and mingle around town now, so we could go to the joke shop for Sophie and anywhere you want to go.” I say.

“Sounds like a plan, first break we get?” she asked and I nod.

“Of course.” I say as I smiled at her.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” She says and I nod as we eat dinner and I look to Sophie.

“So, what happened when you went back home?” Minnie asked.

“Nothing much really, same old thing, parents talked to me about the importance of trying to keep the family name in Slytherin.” I say to her.

“They say that every time you go home.” She says and I nod.

“Yea…. I think it was because of my grades and stuff but I’m going to try and do better.” I say.

“You know Ruby will help you, I can help you.” She says.

“I know… I’m sorry for not telling you earlier.” I say.

“It’s fine. Anyway, let’s not cause to much trouble this year.” She says and I smile.

“Oh, I think we can try but fail.” I tell her and she laughed a bit as we finished dinner. Once we all got up and headed out the doors, I look to see Clementine waiting and Minnie heads to our dorm and I go up to Clementine.

“You ok?” I asked.

“Yea, uh…. I was wondering if we could hang out more?” She asked.

“Yea of course Clementine, me and the others meet in the courtyard when we get breaks to study and stuff, you can bring your friends too.” I say to her and she nods.

“Yea… thank you and thank you for helping me on the train that meant a lot.” She says.

“I know what it’s like to be bullied, I don’t tolerate it…. Hey if it makes you feel better my idiot of a friend Louis was the one to help me when I was bullied.” I tell her and she smiled.

“Really?” she asked and I nodded.

“Yea he uh…. He can be pretty scary when he wants to be.” I say as I place my hand in my pockets.

“When do we get our schedules?” She asked and I think.

“Well, they should have them placed on your bed…. You know if people start to bother you, you can ask Brody for help, she’ll call for me too and I can come and kick their asses.” I tell her.

“I would like to see that.” She says and I chuckled.

“Alright, let’s get you to your dorm.” I say as I take her to the Gryffindor dorm area.

“The stairs move how do you not get lost?” she asked and I smiled.

“Yea they are a bit tricky but you’ll get use to them.” I tell her as I walk her to the dorm.

“Thank you.” She says.

“Anytime.” I tell her and looked to the dorm door and I rubbed my neck.

“Uh password is, Snake, but the password changes once a month, only reason I know is cause Brody told me only you guys should know it but… things happen you know.” I tell her and she nods as I watch her go in and I head to my dorm. Once there I go and lay on the couch and I sigh a bit.

“You ok?” I hear and look to see Minnie as she looked down at me with a smile and I nod.

“Yea I’m fine.” I say as I sit up from the couch.

“Come on let’s get to bed and relax before classes start.” She says as she pulls me up and I groan a bit as I get up from the couch and she kisses my cheek and I smirk at her as she heads to the beds and I shake my head as I follow her as we go to the beds and I lay down on mine and just look at the ceiling for a bit and I think.

“Hope this is a good year.” I say to myself as I close my eyes and finally fall asleep.


	2. Let's Get Started

(Violet’s Pov)

I woke up to the annoying sounds of some girls giggling so I sit up and look around to see that it was a couple of first years as I get up and head to the bathroom. I did the normal routine of taking a bath, brushing teeth everything as I change into my uniform, black pants, black dress shoes, but with a grey shirt, tie and robe. I hear someone come in and I look to see Minerva walking in.

“Morning Violet.” She says to me and I nod as I yawn a bit.

“New kids wake you up?” She asked as she came over to me and I nodded as I placed my head on her shoulder.

“Yea, though I don’t blame them we did the same thing when we got here.” I mumbled and she rubbed my back a bit.

“Well how about you wait in the common room and I’ll get cleaned up, we can have breakfast with Sophie and the others?” She asked and I nod as I head out the bathroom and I lay on the couch a bit.

“Well look at that, Violet is up early.” Marlon says as I look at him.

“What’s up fucker?” I asked as I sat up a bit and he sits next to me.

“Nothing much, why are you up early?” He asked and I look to the girls that woke me up and he just nods.

“Ah, gotcha.” He says and we just sit around a bit.

“You hear about them letting the older kids leave the school?” He asked.

“Yea, I’m taking Minerva and Sophie out this weekend since we found out, since I didn’t sit with them on the train.” I explain and he nods.

“Got to keep your girl happy.” He says and I nod as I watch the doors and see Minerva walk in.

“Hey, ready to get breakfast?” She asked and I nodded as Marlon and I got up and we headed to the dinning hall to see Louis and the others waiting.

“Hey Mitch what’s up, we didn’t see you.” Marlon says as we all sit down.

“Yea I just got in this morning, had to get Willy to let me leave.” He explained and we all got breakfast and I look to see Clementine as I wave to her and she waves back as she comes up to us.

“Hey if it isn’t Clementine.” Louis announced and I shake my head as I make a spot for her to sit.

“How’d you sleep?” I asked.

“Hmmm these girls were talking so much, barely slept.” She mumbled and I look at her.

“Hm, you’ll get use to it, first years always talk a lot in a new school.” Minerva says and I nod.

“You find your schedule?” I asked and she nods as she shows it to us.

“Oh, dang you mostly have classes with Violet.” Louis says.

“But these are all first-year classes.” She says and I look away a bit.

“Yea, well I’m not good in all these classes, I’m surprised they let me stay here.” I mumbled.

“What class are you good at?” She asked.

“Potions, and mythical creature lessons, oh and defense against the dark arts.” I tell her and she looked to me.

“Interesting.”

“That’s Violet for you, but she’s also really good at history, but forgot to mention that.” Sophie says and I nod.

“That too, but there are some things I do forget.” I say as I looked to my food and I ate my biscuit.

“Classes will be starting soon children.” We hear and I look up to see Katjaa, she’s the Ravenclaw house leader and I nod as we all get up and head to our classes.

“We have potions together.” Clementine says and I nod as I wave to Minnie and the others and we head to potions class. We both sit together and I hand her my old notebook to look through and I look up to see Kenny our potions teacher and the leader of Slytherin house walk in.

“Morning class.” He says and I nod a bit.

“Morning.” We all say and I watch as he gets to the front of the class.

“Today we will be learning about Draught of Peace, the older student’s know how to make it so first-years will partner up with them to get an understanding of this potion, it’s very difficult to make, now does anyone know what this potion is suppose to be used for or what it does in general?” He asked as he wrote on the board and a few student’s raised their hands. He looked around the class room and I saw him look at me.

“Ms. Aldon, please tell me what Draught of Peace does?” He asked and I sigh a bit as I look at him.

“This potion is supposed to provide any personal comfort to the person that uses this potion, mostly for people with anxiety and can sooth agitation, it’s also one of the most difficult potions to make because the ingredients have to be in a specific order temperature has to be just right, and the amount of times it has to be stirred is also important along with time especially for the last ingredient to be added.” I explained and he nods.

“Exactly, now what happens if you over do it with the ingredients?” He asked.

“It could cause a long or irreversible sleep.” I tell him.

“And we know this why?” He asked.

“…. Because a student tried to make it before and he was in a deep sleep for three months.” I say.

“What are the ingredients?” He asked me again and I sigh as I try to remember.

“Powdered Moonstone, Syrup of Hellebore, Powdered Unicorn Horn, Powdered Porcupine Quills, and Valerian root.” I say and he nods.

“Very good, that’s twenty points for Slytherin.” He says as he goes to the next person and I shake my head.

“Wow, you are very good at potions.” Clementine says and I nod.

“I helped Brody make it for her anxiety, didn’t want her making a mistake and well sleeping for a long time.” I mumbled as Kenny asked more questions.

“So, what are points?” She asked as she took notes in her own book.

“Each house gets points based on people’s behaviors and if we don’t break rules, well except for your house, ya’ll can break rules like crazy and get away with a lot of things because our headmaster was a Gryffindor.” I say as we study a bit.

“So, if I break a rule, I’d get points but if you break a rule your house loses points?” She asked and I nod.

“Gryffindors and Slytherins have been at each other’s throats since the school started, so don’t take it to heart when my house bullies yours.” I joke.

“Oh, and what if I bully your house?” She asked and I smile.

“Guess I’ll have to show you what I could really do with magic.” I say and she smiled and nods.

“You know it’s surprising they’re letting older students and younger student’s take classes together, when I first started it wasn’t like this.” I say and Kenny looks over to us.

“You have something to say Ms. Aldon?” He asked.

“No sir just helping Clementine understand this potion, don’t want her messing with my grade.” I joked a bit and he nods as he goes back to teaching.

“Ms. Aldon how many steps are there to this potion?” He asked and I look to him.

“Seventeen.” I answered.

“Good, what is the color of the potion when done correctly?” He asked me.

“The potion itself should be turquoise blue and shimmering before consuming it, and it should emit a silvery vapor if it was successful.” I tell him.

“Correct again Ms. Aldon, now that we have gone through this, please head to the back to get your ingredients and we shall begin.” He says and I go in the back and get the correct ingredients and we star up the flames for the caldron.

“So, we add in the Moonstone powder until it turns blue?” she asked.

“No green first than blue.” I tell her.

“Ok.” She says and I pour in the moonstone and she starts mixing it. After a while the potion changes colors and I add a bit more of the moonstone powder.

“Now we have to wait till it’s purple, after that we let it simmer until it turns pink.” I explain and she nods and I watch her a bit as the potion turns purple and we let it simmer for a bit. I grabbed the Hellebore to get it ready as the potion turned pink and I added the Hellebore till the color changed to Turquoise.

“What’s next?” I asked.

“Um… let it simmer until it’s purple?” She asked as she looked at the notes and I nodded.

“Right, but remember it’s better if you know this in your head, notes are good but you get extra points for memory.” I say to her and she nods.

“I just don’t want to mess this up.” She says and I look at her.

“You won’t I promise, I’ll help you.” I say as she looks at the notes again and I watch the potion. I then shake the Powdered Porcupine pills vigorously and once ready I add it to the potion until it turns a red color and she stirred it.

“What’s the next color?” I asked.

“Orange, then once it’s orange we add more of the Porcupine quill powder to it until it turns Turquoise.” She says and I smile.

“Good.” I say as we get to work more and I look at the colors as it turned orange, she added the Powdered Porcupine quill to the potion until it turned turquoise and we let it simmer.

“It has to turn purple next, then we add the Powdered unicorn horn until it’s pink.” She says and I nod.

“See you’re a natural, no need to be afraid.” I say and she nod and smiles as we watch the colors change.

“Alright.” I say as I added in the powdered unicorn horn until it turned pink and I stir the potion.

“Now it has to turn red, and then we let it simmer until it turns purple.” She says and I nod.

“How’s it going?” I hear and look to see Kenny then I look back to the potion.

“Going fine sir.” I say.

“Seems like you’re doing very well.” He says and I nod as we see it turn red and we let it simmer again.

“How are you liking the school so far Clementine?” He asked her and I look at her.

“It’s going fine sir.” She says and he nods as he leaves to check on the other students.

“He’s friendly.” She says.

“Hm, surprisingly…. You know his son Duck…. You friends with his family?” I asked.

“Kind of, he’s friends with my parents.” She says and I nod as I see the potion turn purple and I added more moonstone powder until the potion turned Grey. We had to let it simmer again and I look at her.

“Your parents…. Are they ok with you being a witch?” I asked and she looked at me.

“Why wouldn’t they be?” She asked and I look at her.

“Some parents don’t understand these things and don’t believe it…. Some parents abandon their kids once they find out.” I explain.

“Did your parents do this?” She asked.

“No one in my family was nonmagical, all of us are witches and wizards.” I tell her.

“Must be nice.”

“Not really, especially if I wasn’t in Slytherin House, they would have abandoned me.” I tell her.

“Why?” she asked and I looked at the potion.

“My family has always been Slytherin, it’s tradition in my family, no one has ever been in the other houses, hell we basically carried this House from the ground up.” I say and look at her a bit.

“So, your family is ok with this?” I asked and she nods.

“Something interesting, plus they have AJ to watch out for so they don’t have that… empty feeling.” She says and the potion turned orange and I added more Powder porcupine quills until it turned White and I was stirring it. After that we let it simmer to lower heating.

“AJ is your little brother?” I asked and she nods.

“Adopted little brother, have no idea what happened to his parents.” She says and I nod.

“Must be hard on him.” I say as I look to the potion and I added exactly seven drops of Hellebore and I look at her as the potion changed and I look at it.

“And there we have it, perfect Draught of Peace.” I say and I look to Clementine as she nods and Kenny comes by.

“Good job you two.” He says and I nod as Kenny helps us bottle it up and I look to Clementine.

“That was pretty cool.” She says and I nod.

“Yea, you’ll really like this class, actually…. The hat you’re wearing…. Baseball?” I asked and she nods.

“Yea… my dad gave me this hat to borrow so I would remember him…. We use to go to games a lot before I left.” She says and I look at her.

“Then I think I have a new sport you’ll like, it’s kind of like baseball but really cool.” I say as we are dismissed and I take her to her next class.

“Thanks, for helping me.” She says and I nod.

“It’s just a dumb class, you’ll get the hang of it, I mean it is your first day so it’s ok to make mistakes.” I tell her and she nods.

“I’ll see you during break?” She asked and I nodded and pointed to the courtyard.

“We hang out over there under that tree, just so you know incase some of us are late.” I tell her and she nods and heads into the class and I head to mine. A few hours pass and we finally get our breaks and I head over to the courtyard to see Louis showing Clementine a spell.

“And what does this do?” She asked as I sat down across from them.

“Aguamenti.” He says and water shoots from his wand and hits my face and I look at him and Clementine is covering her mouth as she holds back a laugh.

“Oh, wise guy hu?” I asked as I pulled out my wand.

“Hey Don’t.” he says and I use the same spell and it gets him in the face. We have a bit of a water fight and I accidentally splash Clementine with some water and she laughed.

“Oh, water fight.” I hear as Minerva and Sophie come by along with everyone else.

“And Mom is here.” I say as I place my wand back into my robe.

“I’m not that old.” Brody says and I smile as her and Minnie sit next to me and I hand Brody some of the Draught of Peace.

“Wait did you take that?” Clementine asked.

“Shh, no Kenny let me have it.” I say and Brody takes it and nods.

“Thank you.” She says.

“So, how’s Little Clementine liking the school so far?” Louis asked and I look at him.

“It’s new, fun, it’s really great here, better than normal school.” She says and I look at her.

“I’m guessing it’s pretty boring.” Minerva says.

“Yea, boring and stupid.” She says and I look at her.

“What is it like out there?” Sophie asked and I see Omar as he opens up a tin for us to grab some of his homemade cookies.

“Out where?” Clementine asked as I handed her a cookie.

“living with nonmagical people…. how’s it like?” she asked and I look at her.

“Hmm, not magical if that’s what you’re wondering.” Clementine joked and I chuckle a bit and I eat my cookie.

“Hm, oh my mom is a doctor and my dad is an engineer, we live in this white house with a backyard and a fence that separates the houses from the woods, I have a treehouse and a pool.” She explained and I look at her.

“What about schools?” Brody asked.

“Kids are mean.” She mumbled and I looked at her.

“Mean?” Louis asked.

“You know bullies.” She says.

“Oh… right.” He mumbled and we all kept silent for a bit.

“Well, if you ever get bullied here, you know you can count on us to keep you safe.” I say and she nods.

“Thanks, so what’s it like with Magic?” She asked.

“Oh, it’s fun, especially with the pranks we can pull.” Mitch says.

“What like…. Panting someone from a distance?” Clementine asked.

“Oh, that’s good never tried that.” I say.

“Really?” She asked.

“It’s a joke, and no we usually got to Nick and Luke’s joke shop and get firecrackers and funny candies that can make you look sick, or make you think you’re in love.” I say and Minnie shoves me a bit as I look at her.

“That’s real?” Clem asked and I look at her.

“Is what real?”

“Candies that can make people fall in love…. Or potions actually?” She asked and we all look at her.

“Yea they do have that but…. It can mess with people’s heads, they banned it a few years ago when someone messed up on the potion…. Cause a girl to start thinking that the person she loved actually didn’t love her…. The person added something extra but they don’t know what.” I explained.

“What happened?” She asked and we all looked at each other.

“They had to send her to Azkaban because she ended up killing the person that gave her the potion…. She used the killers curse.” I say.

“Killers curse?” she asked and I was about to say something but Minnie stopped me.

“Ok enough history lessons from Vi.” Minnie says and I look to her then to Clementine. We hear the chimes and we all get up and head to our next class. I was with Clementine as we head to our Defense against the Dark Arts class.

“What is the killers curse?” Clementine whispered and I look to her.

“I can explain later?” I asked and she nods as we go into the class and take our seats.

“Welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts, I’m you professor, Molly.” The woman says as she heads to the front of the of the class.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” She asked us.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story, I'm working really hard on this so please bear with me on it this isn't going to be completely like harry potter there's going to be major differences here and there of course, so if you enjoy, leave a comment and a Kudo so I know if i should really continue on this story.


End file.
